


Неистовое занудство

by kesos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesos/pseuds/kesos
Summary: AU, в котором клан Учиха знаменит не беспощадными убийцами, а неисправимыми ботаниками.
Relationships: Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Kudos: 38





	Неистовое занудство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rampant Nerdery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347030) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Впервые Саске обратил внимание на Наруто во время урока по складыванию печатей в Академии. Если честно, его трудно было не заметить после того, как он вложил столько чакры во взрывную печать, что снёс половину стены в классе и запустил себя метров на пять в воздух. Взрыв подпалил пару ребят, и им всем пришлось остаток урока провести в аудитории вместе с другой группой, пока какой-то ниндзя с хронической усталостью и способностью управлять ростом деревьев чинил стену и потолок. На следующий день Наруто пришёл на занятия с видом пристыженного котёнка и без единой царапинки.

Саске по достоинству оценил поступок Наруто, который взял всю ответственность за взрыв на себя. Оценил он и то, что ему удалось выпустить столько чакры, что она сожгла печать безопасности, предназначенную как раз для таких случаев.

Пока Ирука-сенсей кричал, Саске смотрел на нарисованную на бумаге диаграмму, дзюцу, которое его отец назвал безрассудным и которое не может использовать обычный человек. Ха.

— Все твои старые наработки? — спросил Шисуи слегка удрученным голосом, когда Саске пришёл к нему после уроков. Он покачнулся на пятках и посмотрел на мальчика, настороженно и безрезультатно пытаясь стереть со щеки чернильное пятно. — Да, они всё ещё у меня. Я бы не выбросил. Ты ведь просил сохранить их, малыш.

— Они мне нужны, — уверенно произнёс Саске, — все.

Шисуи моргнул и в замешательстве качнул головой, изучающе разглядывая Саске.

— Ты знаешь, что количество чакры, которое необходимо для этих техник, может убить даже джонина, — сказал он, но в его тоне сквозило такое любопытство, что сложно было воспринимать эти слова как обвинение. — Мне кажется, что даже Сарутоби-сама с трудом с ними справится. Ты всегда масштабно мыслишь, малыш.

— Ты мне дашь их или нет? — капризно потребовал Саске, ведь ему через три часа положено быть дома. А нужно ещё выбрать наиболее простое дзюцу среди всех разработанных и найти Наруто.

— Конечно, — Шисуи кажется оскорбленным тем фактом, что Саске мог подумать иначе. — Это как-никак твои наработки. Проверь на верхней полке шкафа в коридоре... Тензо!

Парень Шисуи заметил маниакальный блеск в его глазах, пятна чернил на щеках, раскиданные по всему столу свитки и тут же переменился в лице. Побледнел и поспешил к выходу.

— Нет-нет-нет! — Шисуи вскочил следом, хватая свитки и перепрыгивая через стол. — Тензо, нет, вернись! Клянусь, в этот раз всё будет по-другому! Эта идея просто гениальная, ты будешь поражён!

— Срочная миссия АНБУ, мне нужно идти! — сказал Тензо, обернувшись, и ускорил шаг.

— Тензо! Ты даже не попытался убедительно соврать! Ну давай же, ты единственный в деревне, кто может использовать Мокутон техники. Ты обязан попробовать мою наработку! Гениальность не должна так просто пропадать. Это великолепное дзюцу! Тензо!

Саске показательно закатил глаза и под утихающие крики направился к шкафу. Коробка с набросками дзюцу, которые отверг его отец, была на месте. Саске взял её с радостной мыслью о том, как будет здорово, если он уговорит Наруто попробовать хотя бы одну его технику. Такой потенциал, такая разрушительная сила и удивительная мощь. И, возможно, взрывы.

(Где-то в подвале департамента по научным разработкам Микото отвлеклась от создания разрушительной комбинации дзюцу и посмотрела с улыбкой на фотографию своего младшего сына, висевшую на стене. Она была рада, что Саске унаследовал её способности и наклонности, а не Фугаку. Даже несмотря на то, что муж постоянно жаловался на разрушения после того, как она рассказала сыну о всех чудесных возможностях взрывных техник.)

Наруто в это время подогревал воду для своей вечерней порции рамена и размышлял о том, как бы ему купить новую форму и при этом сохранить деньги для походов в Ичираку. От мыслей его отвлёк стук в дверь. Наруто насторожился, ведь Хокаге-сама всегда предупреждает заранее, если планирует заглянуть в гости. Но дверь всё-таки решил открыть. За ней он увидел того самого чудаковатого зануду, который постоянно что-то калякал в больших свитках во время уроков. Ирука-сенсей кричал на него почти так же часто, как и на Наруто, в попытке обратить на себя внимание, из-за чего у Наруто возникла какая-то естественная симпатия к нему. Но они никогда раньше не разговаривали, поэтому он понятия не имел, зачем тот пришёл.

— Привет?

Мальчик всучил коробку из-под обуви, которую он до этого держал в руках, Наруто.

— Твои запасы чакры удивительны, хочешь попробовать мои дзюцу?

Наруто позже узнал, что такое предложение по традиции клана Учиха равнозначно предложению выйти замуж, но, даже если бы он был знаком с этой традицией, он бы точно так же радостно улыбнулся и уверенно сказал: «Да!»

— Ни слова, — сказала Микото мужу, наливая мисо-суп в пять тарелок (а не в четыре, как обычно).

Фугаку закатил глаза и проигнорировал её предупреждение.

— Думаю, Кушина очень рада тому, что ты забрала у неё сына.

— И теперь у нас есть оправдание, — произнесла Микото, довольная своей маленькой победой, и покрутила в руке половник так, будто это было оружие, которым она могла поразить Данзо и других Старейшин. — Мы сами не имели права предлагать ему подобное, но ведь о Саске никто ничего не говорил, ведь так? Ха!

— Полагаю, — сухо сказал Фугаку и посмотрел на Саске, который с видом безумного учёного объяснял одно из своих дзюцу светящемуся от радости Наруто, — что у Старейшин скоро появится много причин для беспокойства.


End file.
